Control
by x33 Katie
Summary: A nice Rogue Fan-fiction with a little of everyone in it. Not to mention the Acolytes! Can't forget our dearest Remy!


**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: All characters of X-Men: Evolution was made and belongs to Marvel

"So thay are goin' to the concert?"

"Yeah! Isn't that, like, so sweet? Oh, come on, Rogue! Like, why are you in such a bad mood? Something, like, happen today or something?" She sighed, as I didn't answer her. "So who are you going to ask to the concert?"

The alarm on my wristwatch went off. "Session with Logan, see yah later!" I hurried out.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kitty called after me. "You have to answer my question! Rogue!"

I ran to quickly for her. I smiled as I heard the valley girl's voice fade. One way to get rid of that girl. I opened up the doors to the Danger Room and looked around, "Logan?" Silence.

"Rogue!" I spun around and looked at Scott. "Logan left out on the road again. Your session was called off. I guess I forgot to tell you before I left with Jean."

"When did he leave?"

"Around midnight..."

I sighed as I moved past Scott without a word. He was one of the main people I wanted to avoid today. "Have fun with little Miss Jean Grey at the concert..." I muttered.

I shut the door to my room and looked around. My eyes fell on my black leather gloves and I grimaced. How awful they looked. I hit my head against the door as my wristwatch went off again. "What now?" I muttered as I move down the stairs and outside to see what was going on. It was impossible to have a few hours of relaxing around here. A loud explosion caught my attention as I turned around. "Gambit!" I yelled sliding down the hill. I didn't even stop to notice the others weren't around.

"Hello, Che're." Gambit said with a smirk. His accent rang out as clear as my Mississippi accent usually did.

I narrowed my eyes on him, as I slipped off one of my gloves. "Wha' da yah want, Cajun?"

"I've gotten orders to find you, Che're." I moved slowly over to him. "Are you going to cooperate and skip our little fight?"

I grit my teeth as I moved swiftly, grabbing his wrist to take his powers. But as we made contact, nothing happened. Both Gambit and I looked stunned. "Ah... Ah didn't take your powers..."

I fell to the ground as a red beam hit Gambit, knocking him over. Scott... I turned to see the rest of the team standing in uniform ready to fight. I didn't move. I looked down at my hand. Why hadn't I taken his powers? Gambit got up quickly, pulling out his stack of cards. "So it's gonna be the hard way?" He smirked as he flipped a card near the others and it exploded. Kurt had teleported out of the explosion and ended up sprawled on the ground near me.

He groaned as he got up. "Ow..." He muttered. "Rogue? Vhat happened?" He turned to me and noticed I was rather freaking out.

"Mah powers! They're- they're gone!"

"Vhat?" He yelped. Gambit had flipped another card, but it was near me. Kurt grabbed my arm with his fuzzy blue hand and teleported us out of the way and next to the others.

Gambit had retreated moments before, sending out three other cards. I got to my feet as I looked around, the mansion grounds looked like a wreck. Things were blown up and smashed to pieces. I rubbed my arm as the others gained to their feet too. They all made a glance my way, like if it was my fault. Kurt looked down at my bare hand, without a word. "Gone?" He whispered. I nodded as we all moved inside.

A knock on my door interrupted the cold silence. "Rogue?"

I grimaced, as I opened the door to Scott. "Wha da yah want?"

"Kurt said something about... your powers."

"Phft! So the twit told..."

I stopped as I tugged at my one glove that was still on my hand. My eyes widened as I pulled out a card of Gambit's. "Cajun is tauntin' meh. There's somethin' he whants. He'll be back." I muttered to Scott.

"Yeah- and that's a problem."

"Huh?" I looked at him. He held my hand in my face.

"Because without your abilities to take him out- it's useless."

I pulled my hand away. "So I guess you mean I'm not needed here. I can't do anything. I guess that means I have to go back to Mississippi."

"Rogue- that's not what I said! Besides you can't go back to Irene! You know she's working with Mystique!"

"Then I'll go somewhere else."

"Rogue you can't just leave like this."

I glared at him, and pushed past him. "Watch me..."

I knew I wasn't going to leave the Institute, but nobody else had to know that. Besides, it would be some nice payback to Scott making him think that he's the one who made me leave. I stared mindlessly at the TV screen as Bobby, Ray, and Roberto were racing each other on the PS2.

Nah, no one else had to know that.

"She made contact and nothing happened?'

"Yeah..."

"Then something has changed. It very well be that she has control."

"Then she doesn't know it. And she doesn't know how to use it with control."

"Then we will have to show her... You'll try again. She will join us no matter what. And then she will have full power and nothing will stop us..."

"Mesmero...?"

Yellow eyes glowed in the darkness of the room.

"Yes. Mesmero..."


End file.
